


Confessions

by gills88



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, Passive-aggression, RPF, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gills88/pseuds/gills88
Summary: I confess everything, anything. The shame died in me. I’m daughter of sin, I have that tattooed on my skin.





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a POV Kimilia fanfiction. It's set after the engagement event. 
> 
> Special thanks to Sammiespy85 for Beta reading it and all the ladies in the kimilia fortress group for all the love and support.

I confess. Yes, I confess.

 

I confess that I smiled hearing him cry my name like a mantra when we made love on the kitchen table of their new house; he spilled inside me and I said “yes”, under my breath. My skin was glowing with all the love and passion, my heart was cold, but still beating. It was their house, but we ruled, yes.

 

I confess, yes… I confess that I traced my fingers over their brand-new sheets, fitted unrealistically well in the sand castle of emotions right in front of me; I felt my whole body aching in anticipation at the new memories they soon were to share in that place; when the smell of his cigarette smoke hit my senses, the idea of setting fire to that place burned inside me.

 

“Have you shagged her here?” I asked quietly, surprised he heard me, surprised the words slipped out of my lips so easily with hints of curiosity and sarcasm. His eyes looked at me, I saw nothing but my reflection in them. I knew the power I had over him, when he threw me on that bed and got down on his knees, spreading my legs – and I laughed, at the feeling of the beautiful perfect sheets coming undone under me.

 

I confess, yes. I confess everything, anything. The shame died in me. I’m a daughter of sin, I have that tattooed on my skin.

 

I confess. Yes, I confess. I confess that I knew what was going to happen when he offered me that tour; as the door closed behind us, as soon he laid his chocolate eyes upon me, I was happy to be wearing a skirt. Whatever were to happen from that moment on, I was proud to not carry only hurt on the way home. Yes.

 

Yes… I confess. It was a beautiful mess. My scent, as on his clothes, was everywhere. I wrote our names on the mirror with my lipstick, in red, to remind him that blood still runs in my veins; _I’m only human, baby._

 

I confessed the love hidden from the world. I skinny dipped in the swimming pool with him. I watched intently our hands together as he guided mine, tracing the many different shapes that the stars drew in that night sky. I reached for the picture of them hanging on the wall and tossed it away from me. With the same strength he grabbed my arm, spinning me around, asking and yelling oh, why would you do this, was the same strength in his fingers to pull my hair as he fucked me from behind minutes later.

 

Yes, I confess that I love the chaos we call love.

 

I held him to me as he held my face in his hands, his gaze tracing the tracks of the mascara melting down my cheeks as he whispered, _can’t you see, you and me? Can’t you see this will never end, love?_ I wanted this all along, yes. I closed the fabric of his shirt tight in my fists as a failed attempt to encourage myself to let go of this madness. We stayed together that weekend. In the shower, we shared the morning after, I punched his chest, I aimed for his heart. I asked, why in the world would someone get married to someone they didn’t love nor knew. The answer he didn’t voice lingered in the air, as the bubbles we playfully made in the bathtub.

 

Later that week, he texted me, saying he missed the way I tasted. The next day I got flowers he sent, carefully smelling each one of them before placing them in the trash.

 

A knock on the door disturbed my silence. She stood there as still as the air around us, red hair beautifully falling around her face as she tried to hold herself together, handing me her wedding ring as she whispered, _“It was always you; It has always been you.”_

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback! Thank you for leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> The changes on the writing style on this chapter intentionally transitions to a less poetic format. This chapter is longer than the first one. You'll have a taste of angst and drama, as expected.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this too. Next chapter will be published next Sunday. Enjoy!

  
I confess that I thought it was going to be like any other ordinary Tuesday, but the hole in my chest grew bigger and the miss of my lips on hers disturbed me deeply. I had to deal with the fact that I had to go on and pretend nothing happened, knowing I was never good at pretending.  I confess I lied to her when she asked me, baby, what’s wrong; She eyed me up and down sensing the peak of my nervousness was on; she had no idea all the feelings I had for her were gone.

  
  
I missed the taste of Emilia and I missed how good she felt under my touch. My eyes looked for hers in someone else’s eyes and I have never felt so miserable in my entire life.

  
  
Yes… I confess; Emilia and I were unstoppable on sex. We did it everywhere; the more we had it, the more we craved for it; the more we fought, the more we fell for each other.

  
  
After she was gone, I creeped around the house to collect the evidences of our previous consequences with a smile on my face. Everything was perfectly normal when I welcomed my fiance back home.

  
  
I confess I made up too many excuses to not fuck Rose. She missed me, she said; She asked where I’ve been; She wondered why I didn’t pick up the phone for 3 days. I told her I was busy; she wasn’t convinced easily.

  
  
I released myself alone at the memories of Em’s eyes locked with mine; the memories of her perfect red lips enveloping and sucking me with so much devotion. I spilled my cum like gunshot on the border of the swimming pool at the thought of her fucking my face as if the world was about to end. It was perfect. It was so _perfect_. Her name was on my lips when my orgasm stroke me again at the beautiful picture in my mind of my dick pounding in and out of her small frame bent over for me at the balcony on the third floor; the tightness inside my chest as she watched the picture she launched away flying in the air, her eyes big and full of life, mesmerized by it smashing on the floor below ours. She was out of her mind and that excited me. All the little blissful moments we shared in the mornings and her cold hands on my chest as I watched her sleep was something that I never knew I needed in my life.

  
  
I’ve never seen her emotions so raw. I’ve never seen her that… _free_.

  
  
The house felt and sounded empty, but I wasn’t alone. I drove Rose away and instead of feeling guilty, I felt relieved; I wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face for too long, not until I was sure I was able to control my heart beats.

  
  
My heart was hers and I lost myself thinking and wondering if she was thinking the same. I prayed the cold breeze announcing the fall would bring her scent to me. It took me too long but I did text her, but I never heard it back from her. I sent her flowers the next day, hoping they would help to get her attention back to me again.

  
  
The tension between Rose and I grew thicker and I could no longer look her in the eyes anymore. I missed Emilia so much I was _scared_. I let her go before sunset last Sunday, but I shouldn’t have. She belonged to me and I, to her. That was our ugly truth.

  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night with my cock being stroked and that felt amazing. I kept my eyes shut and relaxed my body, reaching for her hair, a lazy smile on my lips as I whispered, _Emilia, love… Emilia, I knew you’d come back to me…_

 

  
The slap on my face hit me as hard as the reality in front of me. The screams the followed didn’t seem to reach my ears as my eyes stared at the aggressive redheaded girl trying to strike me again and again. I should have let her kill me; That was the only way, even under attack, to take my mind off Emilia Clarke.

 

  
  
And I confess that I was not impressed by how my former coworker threw her bags inside her truck and at how fast she drove away. There I was again, not having second thoughts of what had happened. There I was again, right where she left me. The only regret I had was my lack of responsibility to drag someone else into our game. The realization of the intensity of my feelings for Emilia displayed tragically beautiful like art in the galleries of my soul; the _author_ would soon be exposed.

 

  
I told my Millie that she deserved better than me and I tried to make her believe it;

 

  
  
But she always showed me otherwise when she kissed me.

 

  
I remember the day I went to her trailer on a very busy day on the set, too many people around and too many ways I planned on telling her about the new house; I opened the door without knocking; she was sitting in front of the mirror in her underwear, her cheeks went red, but she didn’t care to cover herself and I stood there... wordlessly. I didn’t move until I heard her moaning softly as she stared at the instant bulge in my pants; I confess that I didn’t think twice; we made love on that tiny couch and I fucked her so good she was not intimidated by the people outside the trailer who definitely heard more than enough. She barely came down from her own pleasure when I blurt out the news; I’ve never seen her turn so mad and so fast; I never felt so stupid. She was distant the following weeks until I snuck my way into the costumes room and offered...begged, actually, to buy her a coffee; somehow, we ended up going for a tour in my new place.

 

  
  
The sound of the car parking outside brought me back to reality and on the clock, it was almost 2 am. I brushed my eyes with hands, combing my hair with my fingers as I walked outside the room. I felt the cool floor beneath my feet as I paced downstairs to the living room. Rose probably forgot something and I wasn’t sure she had her keys with her.

 

  
  
I knew I had to prepare myself for another storm that would definitely come from her and she had her reasons. I remember how she kept implying things about Emilia and I, bringing up her name at every chance only to observe my reaction.

 

  
  
I saw someone standing outside and I stopped walking. I knew who that was. I would’ve recognize her anywhere.

 

  
  
I rushed to the door and opened it with no hesitation and I swear I felt my hands shake in anticipation.

 

  
  
She was standing there, in sweatpants and a silly pink Powerpuff Girls themed shirt. She looked up to me, her sleepy eyes telling more than a thousand words.

 

  
  
“She told me everything.” The words had some weight on her because of the way they came out.

 

  
  
“Come in” I said quietly as I reached one hand to her. Her gaze fell to my hand and I waited. She reached for her pocket and put something in my hands. I frowned looking at the ring shining under the moonlight.

 

  
  
“I just wanted to give you this. She wanted me to keep it, but I don’t want it. It’s not mine. Take it.”

 

  
  
It felt like an arrow had crossed my heart. My gaze went from the palm of my hands to her. She shrugged, staring down at her puffy slippers before turning around to rush back to her car.

 

  
X

 

  
  
The urge of her hands to start the car gave me enough time to reach her, confident this was not it, this was not how we should leave things between us. I opened the door on her side, irritation levels rising inside me at how stubborn she was. No way I’d allow her to walk away like that. Not again.

 

  
  
“What are you doing?” She said, the words leaving her mouth as fast as my hands grabbing the car keys out of her hands. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?” she asked nervously, staring at me as I used the opened door as a support leaning down and closer to her.

 

  
  
“We need a better plan if we want to survive the hurricane that’s about to hit us. We can either run away right now or-“

 

  
  
“ _Run away?_ ” She spat back looking disgusted, her puzzled expression making my words drawn in my throat. “Do you think running away is going to work?” She stepped firmly outside the car, shoving me back and out of her way. I felt helpless as her words sank in. 

 

  
  
Her short self-marched in my direction forcing me to step back. “Who in the world would even consider running away to solve their bloody problems? I mean…” She shook her head vehemently, looking for words to keep going.

  
  
“Run away with me!” I said, causing a quizzical look in her eyes. I stepped in closer, grabbing her face in my hands, bringing our foreheads together as I watched a single tear stream down her face as she pressed her lips together. “Emilia...please, love…”

 

  
  
My lips almost touched hers, but before she could allow me to, she managed to get her car keys back, running to her car without looking back. She locked herself inside, her eyes finding mine when she started the car. I saw her through the glass, breathing heavily, both hands to the steering wheel. She read my lips when I said Please. Her head fell to rest on the steering wheel in front of her. She was shaking and sobbing.

 

  
  
I felt like a coward, I confess. My fear of losing her became real and I panicked. If anyone was guilty of screwing things up, this person was me. The cold night air did nothing to the heat irradiation from me. I stared at her, still in the same position inside her car, my heart pounding fast under my chest realizing she was crying. I couldn’t move. I felt my own tears coming, my head spinning creating the void I wished I could throw myself into. The darkness of the night would soon embrace me and I wouldn’t even care to move inside. 

 

  
She turned the engine off and I swear my heart skipped a beat watching her walk out of the car.

 

  
  
She glanced at me, brushing her tears away, murmuring as she walked passed me.

 

 

“You’re lucky I’m not a hypocrite...”

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 


	3. This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and inspirational feedbacks on chapter 2! As promised, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

He’s lucky I’m not a hypocrite.

 

It still gets me the way that ring felt on the palm of my hands. It felt cold as her pale shaky hands; her whole skinny body shaking right in front of me, the red in her eyes as vibrant as natural color of her wavy hair. It was not a beautiful thing to see.

 

She waited for something and I wasn’t sure what she was waiting for; but I waited for _everything_. I was ready for a confrontation. I was ready to have my face slapped and my hair pulled like in those classic girl fight scenes. Instead, she gave me nothing, but we both knew she demanded more than I could give at that moment.

 

She wouldn’t move and I could barely see her breathing. She looked tired for sure, the ring still in my hands virtually weighting more than it actually did.

 

“It’s not mine.”

 

“It isn’t mine either.” She spat back, her eyes fixated in mine as I sensed a switch in the air around us. I almost felt intimidated by the way she looked at me. “I don’t care what you do with it, I don’t ca-“

 

She stopped speaking when her eyes shifted to the flowers in the trash by the door. She probably saw the card hanging lonely with them; it was his handwriting there and I was positive she recognized it when she sighed heavily. She didn’t try to read it, but in that moment she knew; women sense those things better than men.

 

She looked at me, but didn’t seem impressed and I kept waiting and waiting. She finally stepped forward without being invited. I clenched my free hand in a fist not taking a step back. I was petrified. I was feeling brave, but still petrified by her appearance.

 

“You are more stupid than I thought you were.” She whispered as the tears fell down on her face. “He loves you. Not me. You.” The way she said the last word gave me chills and I remember I tried to stay steady facing her own confessions. Another step forward, as I played discretely with the ring in my hands, my jaw tensed as the muscles of her face. “Could you love him like I love him?”

 

“I love him my way.” I answered quietly. That was the first time I voiced my feelings.

 

She clearly didn’t expect me to stand strong and not give in to her tactical intimidation. I was surprised as well by how I didn’t even hesitate to answer her question; if it was rhetorical, I will never know; she came to my door and inevitably, she got more than she expected.

 

“More tea?” Kit asked me and I nodded, my mind back to the present, my eyes fixated on the same diamond ring placed in the middle of the wooden table between us.

 

  
What kind of woman would I be for running away right after I preached that was the wrong option? A crazy idea and honestly, I was shocked because that  
is exactly what we’ve been doing. Running away is what we know how to do best; we run away from our feelings; we run away from our responsibilities; we run away from ourselves; we run away from whatever we have to face when it comes to love and we’d come to realize that in the most ironic way; that nonsense race had to stop.

 

We talked all night. The steam that came out of our tea cups merely distracting us from the points we discussed quietly, in that same kitchen table where it all restarted. The TV was on but no sound came out of it; the black and white movie on the screen stole our glances here and there.

 

It went better than I expected only because the mutual acceptance of what has been going on with us for years; the vicious web that was carefully and  
silently built around us every day and all the things we let happening without a single objection led us to here and now. Denying and never facing the possibilities of an unspoken love was our only mistake.

 

Giving in to ourselves was something that neither of us have ever considered being prepared for. We were too busy playing games, too busy into flirting and teasing, taking our breaths away in a dangerously and sweet game.

 

The turning table moment happened when we gave ourselves a bit of a taste of what it could be like to be together. If I had to describe it, we became addicted to each other in a heartbeat; intoxicating desire from the start.

 

We were introduced by one of the producers and I recall how the smell of his cologne hit my senses before I could turn around when I heard my named being called; it wasn’t anything like in the romantic movie playing on the screen of that TV in the kitchen. There was… lust. A weird stirring feeling inside me as if my hormones screamed in unison. His full beard yet to grow, those puppy dog eyes and those lips that I craved to get myself locked to. The memory of that first look he gave me that night still gets me dripping wet and I still curse myself thinking about how things were much simpler when I was on my own; when he was not _forced_ into my life like that.

 

I still don’t know how he got my number. I still don’t know how we engaged in that flirty behavior, but we did. We texted each other the whole week, talking about random things and that kept us hooked. Two weeks later, at one of the corners of an Irish pub, his hand rested high on my thigh as he whispered to my ear how curious he was about the underwear I was wearing, making me chuckle against the border of the glass I held to my lips. I turned my face to give him a look and all I could register, besides his hands sliding slowly and dangerously close to my crotch, was him staring at my lips, still wet from the drink he bought me earlier. He whispered, let’s get out of here now, his breath hot on my lips. I still remember how I squeezed my thighs together at the feeling of his index finger running slightly against my damp - black - panties.

 

We were apart for the most part due to our filming schedules, but we kept in touch. We didn’t ask questions, we didn’t want to know if we were seeing other people. We took turns taking flights to see each other as much as possible; distance was never a problem, since we were never an ocean apart. We didn’t care about the gossips that ran through the set, we didn’t care about anything else that didn’t involve us wrapped around each other in between the sheets, in the bathroom of a club, at a bar, in the trailer, at the HBO office, at our friend’s house; until we were almost caught at a certain barbecue, in Yorkshire.

 

One day, we flew to London and sat down to discuss future events of the show with the producers. They were bringing news about the future of our characters. We learned they were going to meet each other and develop a relationship. We were excited at the thought of it, until George RR Martin, who joined us a bit later that evening – and it took him less than 2 minutes to pick that sensual vortex around us – saying to the producers before leaving that they didn’t have to worry about Jon and Dany’s chemistry; we had more than enough for the scripts of the entire show.

 

That rang to me like a bell. We went back to the airport, an awkward silence between us as we both meditated on those words. It was too evident we were together. It was too obvious for those around us, but thankful it wasn’t out there for the media.

 

“Kit" I sighed heavily before continuing. "I think we should stop doing _this_.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…Why?”

 

“Because we’re risking the future of show without even knowing.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Yes. We are. What if something bad happens between us and we end up…  
hating each other?”

 

“...Can we even stop… _this_?”

 

Our eyes met and I realized that implication was too much for him – which at least for me my worry made perfect sense – and it hurt him. He tapped his fingers on his knees, looking away, his eyes lost in the cars passing by the van we were in, on the way back to the hotel. I kept my mouth shut as insecurity hit me, making me doubt about how I voiced my thoughts; making me hesitate to tell him that I didn’t mean to hurt him. Logic was not part of our crazy … _thing_ anyways.

 

I found out later he checked out of the hotel; he didn’t reply to my texts or answered my calls. I was too paranoid to ask people about him. I was too upset to even get out of bed, but I tried my hardest to push those feelings away, hiding it all behind a smile; practice makes it perfect, I thought to myself. It ended up working eventually; my always demanding role as Daenerys helped me to keep my sanity intact.

 

Then I realized we hadn’t spoken for over two months. I heard of new auditions for the show were over. They finally found the perfect actress to play Jon Snow’s love interest. That alone made me raise my eyebrows. 

 

“You want more tea?” His voice snatched me out of my deep thoughts and memories. He looked tired; the dark shade under his eyes in contrast of the first light of the day rising on the horizon as I didn’t even noticed my cup was already empty.

 

“Yes, please.” I pushed my cup towards him slowly, his hand reached for it, his fingers brushing mine. I exhaled slowly when he shot that boyish smile at me before getting up and, I wondered, if we would ever learn how to deal with ourselves.

 

“My dream is to be happy, you know?” I stood by the door, ready to leave. His hands ran up and down my arms as I played with the keys in my hands. I saw the confusing in his eyes. “I mean, permanently.”

 

“And what is happiness for you?”

 

I closed my eyes, smiling in response. “Simplicity… love… peace of mind… puppies…” he chuckled before sealing his lips on mine, breathing me in.

 

When we pulled away, it felt like taking hundreds of tequila shots; I felt drunk on him. There was something in that kiss besides the taste of honey and tea. There was a pause and a promise.

 

“I’m ready.” He said cupping my chin, his thumb brushing soft and slowly my lower lip, the meaning in his words finally sinking in and I gasped; the clock seemed to stop before he continued. “I’m _so_ ready, Em.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be published next Sunday, November 5th.


	4. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not publishing this chapter yesterday. I'm moving in to a new house soon and this past week has been very much busy. This is the last chapter.
> 
> I am very happy to finish this project knowing that there are many of you out there who support kimilia stories and amaunter writing in general. More stories will definitely be published in the near future.
> 
> Special thanks to Sam, for beta reading and all the girls from the kimilia fortress group on FB, you guys inspire me daily! Love you.

Maybe all you need is a brand new page in front of you. You hold your own destiny, as you hold the pencil in your hands. Each line you write as each step you take comes from you and no one else. Once I’ve realized that, I’ve taken control of my life. I was free once again, free from myself, free from all the limitations I had built inside me for the past years. Free from broken promises; I had the freedom to be free.

 

The only thing I could never control was my feelings for her. They got stronger as the time passed by and I dare to say I love Emilia more than she knows. I catch myself lost in her gracefulness when she is not looking and my heart skips a beat inside my chest; could I possibly be more lucky than this?

 

Like a flame on my chest, this love consumes me little by little every time she says my name between laughter when she can’t handle me tickling and nibbling her skin; when she calls for me whenever she wakes up after me and doesn’t find me in bed; when she says my name under her breath when I’m loving her with my mouth; when she whispers she loves me before saying our good nights. Little kisses in the comfort on the dark nights and the certainty of waking up with her by my side. No more hiding, no more worries of conflicted schedules, no more missing each other like crazy and have frustration keeping us company. Could I be more blessed than this? Yes. I just didn’t know that yet.

 

We confessed our love for each other every night and day and we did in a singular way; we didn’t want to waste more time than we already have over the past years; Sometimes the lack of words left the job to our eyes. We decided to simply live a lovely life.

  
  
After figuring things out and all the knots were untied, we took the flight far away from what we knew since forever; we were in a strange land on purpose; we chose a small house in the country side because that was her dream and she was mine. We decorated it modestly.

  
  
We knew we had to go back in 5 months. The cast reunion was something we missed and hoped for. During those months of pure bliss, we made plans of adopting a dog and I was glad to say yes to whatever she wanted; she was all I truly wanted since the day we met.

  
  
Days passed by fast; one night Emilia held me in a different way and I remember how she tugged my hair in her small hands, her lips full and the fear across her face she couldn’t voice; Her so expressive brows raised high; I held her tighter, worry covering my face as I grabbed her arms, shaking her. Tears streamed down her face falling on her flowery dress, her green blue eyes staring at mine; she grabbed my hand and placed it over her stomach; her mouth hung open as the words never came out. My eyes went wet and wide.

  
  
Next week I remember going to the local pharmacy to grab something for her morning sickness. I came back to find her hugging the toilet, pale skin. She smiled a weak smile, her curious eyes looking at the package in my hands. I sat beside her on the floor, handing her the box adorned with little bears. She opened it fast and I know I’ll never forget the look on her face when she held tiny white baby shoes in her hands.

  
  
The rain poured that morning in London and the camera flashes blinded us all the way from the airport to her home. Paparazzi hovered around like starving flies and I was sure I would never deal with them as well as she did. We hopped inside the building as fast as we could and when the elevator doors closed in front of us, we released our breaths. Her giggles soon turned into laughter and it was contagious. I didn’t even see her getting closer; I think she tried to climb me; her hot mouth was on mine as we stepped outside the elevator leaving half of our clothes on the floor behind us.

  
  
As we laid in bed, I showed her all texts I received from fellow cast members in the last hours that she’d spent sleeping for two; We had positive reactions from almost everyone involved in our lives and that was kind of expected. Nobody knew the details of where we have been in the past months but now knew we were official.

  
  
As soon as we arrived at the party, Emilia and her baby bump were the center of all the attention. Greetings and congratulations from everyone left us a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. She hid her face on my neck, laughing at something Lena said to Carice, both standing in front of us holding their drinks as I had my love on my lap in that usual way.

  
  
She didn’t see Rose staring at us from one of the corners. She didn’t see how the woman looked annoyed to see us. I looked away, focusing on whatever Carice replied to Lena, my arms going protectively around her, my instincts commanding my move. What was done was done and I hoped she would understand it one day; better sooner than later.

 

The soft kicks I felt under the palms of my hands brought me back to our sweet reality; the result of our love was telling me everything was fine, better than fine – just perfect. I saw Emilia looking at me, an assuring smile on her lips.

 

“He is so excited tonight!” She told me giggling.

 

My free hand brought her face closer to me and we kissed briefly.

 

“He's happy.” I told her as I felt another kick, making us laugh.

  
  
I was sitting on the bed talking on the phone with my agent and she sat on my lap, watching me through the mirror wall in front of us, head falling to my shoulder in that usual sweet way, her fingers toying with the buttons of my shirt. _I want to go home_ , she said after the phone call was over and my attention was all hers again. _The baby misses the cows and the piglets_ , she said in that innocent tone, making me chuckle. She grinned, biting her lower lip.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met at that bar?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

My heart at peace at last. My gaze fell to the preeminent belly brushing softly against my stomach. I still had a hard time believing how life has been merciful and good to me. I placed my hand there, my thumb making small circles as I felt her eyes watching me, patiently studying me.

 

I titled my head to the side, thinking how beautiful it was to think of the life inside her we have created together. How bittersweet was the road we had walked together to get here.

 

“I think I sensed my life would change when I saw you. I remember I thought it would definitely not be the same. That….strange feeling.” I looked up at her, the serenity in her eyes making me smile. “I’m grateful for every struggle. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me and how you showed me, without… without words that we can actually be happy just how you have always dreamed of.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears, hands so delicate to the side of my face as she witnessed the sincerity of my love. “Thank you, my love, for proving it all to me.”

 

She kissed me with such passion I felt like falling; she touched me with so much need my whole body trembled. Those wild thoughts coming in waves, washing us, moving us into the sea of emotions that fed our souls daily; our love opened the doors of the promising future ahead of us; our love replaced all our insecurities, watering the seeds in the gardens of joy.

  
  
I told her I loved her between kisses and it would still not be enough; I reached for my phone to call and book our flight back to our house, but the feeling of her lips on my neck as she whispered she needed me now was more important. The phone call could wait, as everything else in the world.

  
  
Home was in her arms.

 

  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Honest feedback will always be welcomed. Thank you for reading. I will try to update weekly.


End file.
